


Good Luck To You, Chin:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Best Wishes/Good Luck, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, Making A Toast/Best Wishes, Moving, Moving Out, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, San Francisco, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin was ready to leave, His friends were helping him, & they all expressed their feelings, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	Good Luck To You, Chin:

*Summary: Chin was ready to leave, His friends were helping him, & they all expressed their feelings, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning, The Male Members of Five-O were helping Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly packing up, cause he is ready to move to San Francisco, so he could run his own taskforce. Commander Steve McGarrett, Captain Lou Grover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Special Consultant Jerry Ortega are gonna miss him, but they understand that he has to do what he has to do.

 

"Guys, Thank you for the help, I appreciate you", The Handsome Native said, as he was packing up his closet. "No problem, Buddy, You deserve this promotion", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was packing up the bathroom, & double checking, making sure that he didn't forget a thing. He was gonna miss Chin, & knew that he will see him again one day.

 

Jerry added, "You do so much for people, & for us, It's our chance to do something for you". Lou said, "You call us, If you need us, Understand me ?", The Former SWAT Commander gave him a nonsense look. Chin smiled, & said, "I will, I promise", & he continued to do what he was doing, & they followed him, & continued to do their tasks. Then, Jerry said, "I will get lunch today", & he left to go get it from their favorite spot.

 

Danny said, as they were having their lunch, & raised his bottle of beer, "Here is to the best damn cop, that we know, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Good luck to you, Chin, You are gonna do great", The Blond smiled at him, & Chin smiled, & said, "Mahalo, Brother", Everyone added their say, as they looked at Chin. As they followed Danny's gesture, They made their own toasts to him. They wanted to know that they appreciated everything that the computer tech, & expert shotgun handler did for them for the past 7 years.

 

"Chin, I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you, I knew that I made the right choice coming to you, when we formed this taskforce, Good luck, I am just a phone call away, I think you are gonna do absolutely great in San Francisco, Thanks for being a true friend, & giving me a reconnection to my dad", Steve said, as he raised his bottle. The Former Seal knew he owed Chin a lot more, & he will make sure that he pays his friend back.

 

Danny was next, "Chin-Ho, I just wanted to thank you for a being a sounding board, when I needed one, Also for making this place manageable, & not so much of an hellhole, Because of you, Kono, Steve, Jerry, & Lou, It's not so much lonely", Chin raised his bottle in "Thanks", & the blond continued on, "I am there, If you need me, Just say the word", "Thanks, Bruddah", Chin said choking up with emotion. Then, Jerry went next, & he was the most grateful to Chin, for introducing him to the group, & including him in it.

 

Jerry said, "Chin, Thank you for introducing me to this wonderful group of people, I felt like I have a purpose now, & that means the world to me, You have no idea, I am always gonna be there for you, Count on it, Also for Abby, & Sara too". He went over to hug the handsome native, Chin said with a whisper, "Thank you, Jerry, I know I can count on you", & they hugged tightly, & then the two men sat down, Lou was last, & he said, what he had to say.

 

"Chin, I am in awe of what you can do, & I am looking forward to see what else you can do in the future, Just know that we are right behind you, & that we will be there for you without hesitation, Good luck, & I wish you nothing, but the best, Lieutenant", The Former SWAT Commander said, & he saluted him, which Chin did right back, Chin-Ho Kelly knew that he was lucky, Cause he had such great luck, & a second chance, But he knew that it was because of being part of a team, He got to do everything, that he wanted to do. For that, He will always be grateful, & take that with him, when he starts the next chapter of his life.

 

The End.


End file.
